La Hija de Kushina Obito x Tú
by Mari Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Antes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, los Akatsuki (Tobi) decidieron capturar a (Tn) Uzumaki, la hermana mayor y menor de los Jinchuriki de nueve y parte del 6 colas , Naruto y Menma uzumaki. La joven kunoichi es muy parecida a sus dos padres, heredó los rasgos faciales de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Su personalidad varia entre ambos adultos dando a entender que no se s
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1.

Era una noche lluviosa, Minato se apresuraba a llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital, después de que regreso de la misión le importo mas el nacimiento de su primer bebe.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo logrando llegar al hospital, estaba empapado, cansado y solo quería ver a su esposa y nuevo bebe.

Entro rápidamente llegando a la recepción.

-¡Kushina Uzumaki, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra?! -Hablo un poco alterado debido a los nervios y el cansancio.

La recepcionista ve al hombre de arriba abajo y le da una pequeña sonrisa, era una señora que no pasaba de los 50, su cabello era amarillo y corto con algunas canas al frente, ojos marrones, mirada amable y comprensible.

Saco una toalla y se la tendió al joven rubio para que se secara un poco, esto relajo a Minato, entendió muy bien que no era la primera vez que la señora atendía a un padre primerizo, y al ver el suelo, tenía un charco de agua ya hecho.

-Habitación 16A, segundo piso, pasillo 2 a mano derecha -le sonrió amablemente-. Y no tienes que preocuparte llamare a una encargada de limpieza.

-M-muchas gracias -le dijo un poco apenado, se retiro y comenzó a caminar _–correr- _directo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa.

Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar con la habitación en donde quería estar. Suspiro pesadamente y abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente.

-Tadai... -no termino su frase cuando sintió un un fuerte golpe en su cara.

-¡Baka, llegas tarde _dattebane_! -Le gritaba su esposa quien estaba sosteniendo a la pequeña de pelo rojo en brazos.

Frotaba la parte en donde su amada le había lanzado uno de sus zapatos con su mano derecha. A pesar de estar recién parida su humor violento y agresivo no se le quitaba para nada. Pero era ese humor por el cual se había enamorado de ella.

-Gomen, Kushina... Fue más largo de lo que creí -se levanto del suelo y rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca.

La Uzumaki lo fulmina con la mirada y el rubio trago duro, a veces su esposa podía ser demasiado espeluznante:-Eso no es escusa... _Minato_ -hizo énfasis en su nombre mientras que lo miraba fríamente.

La bebe comienza a moverse y lloriquear en sus brazos y ambos padres detienen su discusión.

-Creo que debe tener hambre, y eso que le acabo de dar de comer hace una hora -suspira al ver que su hija saco el apetito de su padre.

Minato al ver a Kushina darle de comer a su pequeña lo hace sonreír, ahora no solo tenía a una persona, ahora tenía a dos personas a la cual proteger y amar. Su pequeña pelirroja **-tal como su madre-** era su nueva inspiración para ser cada vez más Hokage.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?

-No, no es nada de qué preocuparse, es solo... -se acerca hasta quedar frente a las dos-... que ahora me siento muy feliz por tener a nuestra pequeña. Por tenerte a ti... Kushina -la mira a la cara y ella sonríe ampliamente.

Amaba a su esposo totalmente, pues, no cualquiera podía soportar las actitudes erráticas que tomaba y no cualquiera la haría sentir especial tal y como ella lo hacía.

El rubio toma la cabeza de su amaba y le planta un beso en los labios dulcemente.

-Te amo Minato, a ti y a nuestra pequeña _dattebane _-mira a la niña al ya separarse de su beso.

-Yo también las amo y no sabes cuánto -ríe con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-¿Qué te parece... (Tn)_?

-Es un lindo nombre, me gusta mucho para nuestra pequeña _dattebane _-la pelirroja sonrió.

-Sabia que te gustaría, lo pensé de camino para acá.

-Es un lindo nombre, de seguro a Mito-san le hubiera encantado.

-Seguro que si -le respondió para luego acariciar el cabello de la bebe lentamente quien ya se había quedado dormida.

El resto de la noche la pasaron tranquilos, Minato le contó los tropiezos que tuvo en la misión junto a sus compañeros y como dos jóvenes peculiares que había visto en su sueño aparecieron repentinamente.

Kushina se rió al escuchar la parte en donde al parecer la mayor de los dos regañaba al más pequeño ya que le recordaba a su actitud cuando se enojaba.

También le había dicho que gracias a las habilidades de esos chicos pudieron sellar el poderoso **-pero peligroso- **chakra maligno que era controlado erróneamente por un tipo malvado que había matado a la reina anterior del lugar.

Siguieron así hasta los dos se habían quedado totalmente dormidos.

**1 Año Después.**

La pareja de shinobis se encontraban sumamente preocupados al no poder encontrar a su hija, al tan solo tener nueve meses ya podía caminar u esconderse casi perfectamente, aprendía verdaderamente rápido y era muy traviesa _-y astuta-_ todo el tiempo.

Minato y Kushina buscaban por todas partes y no daba resultado.

A él se le estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarse con su nuevo equipo genin y ella quería la casa ordenada ya que Mikoto Uchiha la visitaría junto a su hijo Itachi quien ya había cumplido un año de edad.

-¡¿Revisaste por debajo de los muebles -_ttebane_?!

-¡Si lo hice y no esta!, ¿revisaste en la cocina?

-¡Minato, ¿qué haría una bebe de 9 meses en la cocina?!

-Recuerda que nuestra hija es astuta y lista Kushina -le decía él mientras reciba por segunda vez la sala de estar. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

Mala idea.

Sintió la amenazadora presencia de su esposa detrás de su espalda y trago duro para luego voltearse a ver a su amada.

-¡Minato Namikaze...! ¡¿Me estas queriendo decir que no sé cómo es nuestra hija?! -Se apretaba los puños mientras que lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-N-n-no es eso cariño... -agitaba sus manos fuertemente nerviosamente.

Metió la pata.

El estruendo del golpe del puño de su esposa en su cara lo hizo volar hasta la entrada de la cocina, el rubio trato de levantarse pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme jounin.

-¡A ver repítelo otra vez! -el Namikaze trago duro al ver la vena sobresaliente de su esposa, esto le iba a doler. Eso si no fuera por la risa de su bebe.

Ambos padres miran a todos lados para luego escuchar la risa y pisadas pequeñas pero apresuradas.

La pequeña (Tn)_ de ojos azules y cabello rojo corría lo mas rápido posible para luego abrazar la pierna de su madre.

-¡Ma...ma! -Grito con alegría y risa al ver a sus dos padres.

Pues, cada vez que Minato hacia enfadar a su esposa la bebe se ponía a reír. Al parecer veía la escena cómica en vez de tensa como los adultos.

_-"De la que me salve"_ -pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba junto a su esposa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme pero las veo después.

-De acuerdo, te queremos -sonrió la pelirroja mayor mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposo.

Ya la rabia _-o bipolaridad-_ se le había pasado, pero ahora le tocaba limpiar el desastre que habían hecho gracias a la escurridiza pero tierna bebe.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

En la casa de Minato y Kushina, la pelirroja estaba terminando de arreglarse, por suerte pudo terminar de limpiar a tiempo y hacer que su bella hija y ella se vieran presentables para poder salir con Mikoto e Itachi.

En unos cuantos días era el cumpleaños de la pequeña ya varias palabras las tenía claras y cada vez más podía caminar sin problemas, ella y Minato tenían el presentimiento de que si seguía así, podía ser una genio _–aunque ella ya sabía que lo era-._.

Baja a la cocina con la bebe en brazos, tenía todo preparado y listo para esperar a que llegara la Uchiha con el bebé sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

Desde ayer en la noche se repitió esa pesadilla que la atormentó por un tiempo y el dolor en su pecho se hacía más grande, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que volver ese sueño cuando por fin era feliz con su primer bebé? Se hacía miles de preguntas, pero la más importante era... ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupada y con ganas de llorar?

Estaba feliz con su hija y su esposo, tenía una hermosa familia y no podía pedir más al respecto.

Pero de todas formas sentía un hueco justo en el medio de su pecho.

Apartando esos pensamientos, dejo a la bebé en la cuna que se encontraba en la sala mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tanta preocupación le dio sed.

Tomo un vaso de la despensa pero este se le resbaló de las manos haciendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos al hacer contacto con el suelo.

-Esto no me gusta -se dijo para sí misma mientras iba rápidamente por una pala y una escoba-. Minato... no llegues tarde a casa hoy -hecho los trozos a la basura-. No nos dejes solas hoy.

Tocaron el timbre.

-¡Enseguida voy _dattebane_! -grito-. Mikoto llegó más rápido de lo que pensé -murmuró.

No le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta ya que esta salió volando llevándosela por el medio.

A la casa entraron unos hombres enmascarados, con ropas negras y unas túnicas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, a todos excepto uno.

-Así que esta es la niña -decía acercándose a la pequeña ignorando completamente a la mujer.

Su cabello era largo y de color negro, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro y llevaba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Sin duda ella era perfecta, podía sentir un fuerte chakra provenir de esa pequeña, ella sería su mejor arma para acabar con las 5 grandes naciones.

Confiar en esa serpiente lo ayudó mucho, primero el mocoso y ahora la escuincla. Esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

Aunque, con el pequeño peli naranja no tenía muchas esperanzas, ya no lo necesitaba ya que esta niña le ganaba en sentido de poder.

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, esta vez Orochimaru tenía razón.

En campo de entrenamiento, Minato estaba luchando contra sus estudiantes por la prueba de los cascabeles hasta que siente una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

_"Kushina.. No, no ella y (Tn)_ están bien" _-se decía para sí mismo mientras esquivaba los ataque de Rin y Obito para más adelante esquivar a los de Kakashi.

_"Estos chicos son buenos."_

En el edificio del Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba revisando unos papeles sumamente importantes, la inquietud que tenía hace días no lo dejaba dormir y mucho menos comer.

Los sucesos ocurridos hace dos años volvieron a su mente, algo no andaba bien, algo simplemente estaba mal.

_Aquella desaparición..._

-Hokage-sama.

_Ese cuerpo inerte..._

-Nos han llegado noticias.

_Ahora todo concordaba..._

-Todo era como usted lo predijo.

_Ahora sabía que todo era una trampa._

-Llamen a Minato Namikaze de inmediato. Tenemos serios problemas.

-Enseguida señor -el shinobi se fue.

_Robar a un bebé recién nacido y matar a otro... es simplemente imperdonable._

-¡Desgraciados! -Golpeó su escritorio con furia-. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! -Grito un poco más fuerte para luego respirar profundo y recobrar la calma, de nada le serbia perder los estribos en un momento así.

Mikoto iba en camino hacia la casa de Kushina para sorprenderse y ver que todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con la casa destrozada y una pelirroja muy golpeada.

-¡Kushina! -Grito y se arrodillo para tomarle el pulso.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba viva, tenía que pedir ayuda.

-¡Mikoto! -reconocía esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

Era su esposo.

Fugaku más miembros de su clan entraron a la casa a toda prisa, su marido fue el primero en llegar con las mujeres y abrazar a las personas amadas para él.

-¿Están bien, les paso algo a ti e itachi?

-Estamos bien cielo, no te preocupes por nosotros. Es por ella que te debes preocupar -miro a la Uzumaki inconsciente.

-Señor no hay más nadie aquí, además, no encontramos rastros de la bebe.

-Tsk... Esto es malo -se jalo el pelo con rabia por no llegar a tiempo-. Avísenle al cuerpo médico que tenemos a un herido, y díganle al Hokage de que secuestraron a la niña, si piden ayuda manden a unos cuantos oficiales con el escuadrón a cargo, nuestro sharingan será de utilidad.

-Entendido -dijeron dos oficiales y se fueron.

El resto seguía buscando pistas.

A Minato no le iba a gustar nada de esto.


End file.
